


Somewhere Adrift

by dramaticinsanity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Assault, Canon Divergent, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Falling In Love, Forced Submission, Gems are Sexless, Homeworld Society being terrible, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Peridot whump, Slavery (mentioned/implied), Unhealthy Sadism, Villain Jasper, power abuse, sensual intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 03:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: If Peridot thinks she can simply claim ownership over Pearl, she’s got another thing coming. As a ship idles in space, two gems drift along the lines of the darkness and light between them, wherein lies the key to change everything.





	Somewhere Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not certain from what part of my brain this insanity was hatched. 
> 
> [Pearl's VA covering Be Wherever You Are](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kh1mGp0Hbdw&feature=youtu.be&t=30)
> 
> “Enemies to Friends to Lovers” but like… in a day, more or less. I’m sorry, but I would not be able to drag this out enough for a slow or even medium burn like it deserves.
> 
> Sadism and Masochism - sexual or not - can be exercised in a healthy manner! Just because Jasper wants to do this, doesn’t give her the right. It should be safe, sane, and consensual at all times. 
> 
> WARNING PLEASE HEED THE TAGS
> 
> (Extended Warnings with mild spoilers for the fic. Don’t read if the tags won’t be a problem for you.)
> 
> Jasper abuses and degrades Peridot in this story. I do not hate her canon character, though, just writing it this way for the AU. Although Jasper’s behavior is abusive and twisted, emphasis that there is no sex in this story, including the consensual touching between Pearl and Peridot - that essentially amounts to heavy petting. As a personal choice, I usually write gems as not having genitals or anything similar. That said, physical contact, especially of the gemstones and sensitive places, is still considered intimate, and as such is considered quite vile to be hurt this way through force and violence.
> 
> Initially, Peridot does expect Pearl to basically become her servant/property, to the point of trying to persuade Pearl it’s in her best interest, which Pearl openly defies. This mindset melts away in due time. Though Pearl is kind of vulnerable early on, she is never truly afraid, and Peridot never has any intention to take advantage or bend Pearl to her will.

“What do we have here?”

Pearl glances up at Peridot. She hasn’t seen this kind of gem before her intrusion on Earth, and she doesn’t know what to expect. However, it’s in her nature to put on a brave face.

Peridot has her hands on her hips, smirking. “Which one of those defects is your owner? The war machine? The overcooked one? The Quartz who takes the form of an organic? What did Jasper call her - Rose?”

Pearl fists her ribbon and sternly replies, “None of them _own_ me. We’re friends. We’re Crystal Gems! I have no owner…”

Peridot laughs, cold and empty. Despite herself, Pearl flinches. Contact with Homeworld gems after all this time is jarring. Yet, they haven’t changed. It isn’t surprising. Peridot drops the electrified door. Pearl is frozen, shocked and suspicious. 

Peridot taps something on her floating screen. Pearl recoils as her wrists are encapsulated in white bands with blue highlights. She jumps to her feet and advances on Peridot. The Homeworld gem takes a step back, but she appears bored.

In the span of a few seconds, Pearl learns that she has mostly free range of motion. However, she cannot summon her weapon, super jump, and she even tries and fails to shapeshift. She makes a last ditch attempt to simply punch or kick Peridot, but an invisible shield repels her.

“This will be fun,” Peridot remarks. She grabs Pearl by the elbow. Panting and exhausted from her useless straining, Pearl doesn’t fight. Maybe if Peridot lets her guard down, she’ll have a better chance.

Peridot taps a finger on her chin, the picture of wry amusement. “What would they say on Homeworld? A Peridot with her own Pearl!”

“I am _not /em> yours,” Pearl snarls._

__

Pearl yanks her arm, but of course she’s unable to shake off Peridot. With her odd floating fingers, Peridot lifts Pearl’s ribbon and examines it. “You look like a fancy one too. Even many gems above my station would kill to have a cut like this… wonder who commissioned you.”

A conflicted flush blooms in Pearl’s cheeks as she takes the ribbon back. She doesn’t know how to take that comment, or how she should feel about it. Mainly, she’s overall incensed by the Peridot’s forwardness and possessive language. She didn’t rail against her intended “purpose” for thousands of years to put up with this.

“I belong to no one,” Pearl rephrases with a cutting undertone.

“We shall see about that.” Peridot chuckles and leans close, until they’re almost nose to nose. “Earth has made you delusional. I’ll get you trained up, yet.”

Peridot backs up and adds, “Don’t even try to fight the wrist pods - they’re my own design! You can still serve me, but you’ll be no threat… not that I was ever afraid of mere Pearl. Think you’re a combat gem do you? How comical.”

Peridot drags her to the bridge. Pearl stands in the corner, keeping a watchful eye on Peridot. For hours, nothing in particular happens. Then a voice crackles overhead. It’s the beefy one who came with Peridot, who poofed Garnet with that strange device.

“Can you interrogate the Amethyst for me? This Ruby is being more difficult than expected, and I want to get this over with.”

Peridot sighs and to herself mumbles, “You and I both.”

She pushes a button and responds, “Is that necessary? I already tormented the Lapis Lazuli for you. Why don’t you do your own dirty work?”

“Are you talking back to me? You will do as I tell you or face the consequences.”

“As if that will change anything…”

“Exactly. Might as well do your job.”

Peridot ends the communication and grumbles to herself, “This is not in my job description. I’m a natural technician, engineer, and a certified Kindergartner. She’s a vain, despotic relic from the war, everyone worships the ground she walks on, but for what? Will the day ever come where I don’t have to serve gems far below my intellect?”

She slides out of the room. She doesn’t give Pearl any directions. She’s expected to just stand by. It takes a moment, but Pearl figures out how to open the door herself. She slips down the hallway after Peridot. There’s not much she would be able to do to help Amethyst. She can’t stay on the bridge wondering what’s happening, either. She happens upon Lazuli’s cell, and she attempts to open it - just to be sure. However, this fails. Pearl locates Peridot. She crouches, staying out of sight. She doesn’t know whether Peridot will care that she’s been followed.

Peridot grills Amethyst for information. She’s strung up, a cord around each limb. Amethyst, naturally, cracks jokes and insults and doesn’t give Peridot concrete answers. Peridot smiles in amusement. She taps a screen that zaps Amethyst, but she just bares her teeth.

“That all you got?”

“I’m only getting started.”

It’s difficult to keep quiet and do nothing as the interrogation continues. Though Peridot is persistent, she can’t seem to break through Amethyst. The next thing makes Pearl feel like her gem has sunk into her chest.

“Where’s Pearl? What have you done with her?”

Peridot huffs, “Wouldn’t you like to know, you Earth borne clod?”

“If you hurt her -”

There’s a scraping noise, and in a low voice Peridot responds, “You can’t begin to imagine what I have in store for your Pearl, what I’ve already done. She’ll _wish_ , she’ll _beg_to be shattered. But I won’t be done with her yet.”

Peridot promises, “She’ll submit to me, it’s only a matter of time. Even a criminal like her still has some use to be wrung out...”

Amethyst hollers and screams threats that Pearl can’t quite decipher. Pearl stares at her wrist bands in confusion. Peridot hasn’t done anything particularly horrible to her, other than talking down on her. 

“You monster! Whatever you do, I’ll unleash on you tenfold when I get free!”

“Good luck with that,” Peridot deadpans. Pearl flees into a corner as Peridot passes by, Amethyst carried by a tractor beam. 

Peridot tosses her into the cell carelessly. Amethyst pounds on the wall and continues to shout in defense of Pearl’s wellbeing. Pearl races past them on light, soundless feet and slips back to the bridge. 

Peridot says casually upon entering, “You Crystal Gems are a stubborn, loyal lot, I’ll give you that.”

“You’ll never break them,” Pearl states proudly.

“Can you grab the decelerator for me?” Peridot points at a long cylinder sitting in a cabinet some distance from the council. Pearl crosses her arms.

“No.”

This continues for a while as time creeps on. Peridot demands servitude of Pearl, and Pearl refuses. However, Peridot barely reacts. She’ll heave a long suffering sigh and take care of it herself. She doesn’t appear to actually care whether Pearl obeys her.

Whether it was “open the door for me” or “hold this in your gem” Pearl ignored or baldly turned her down. However, Peridot never became infuriated. Her countenance in general seemed either tired or preoccupied most of the time. Pearl can see tiny cracks in her composure, and if only she could turn them into chasms, she might get somewhere.

When Peridot tells her, “At least you’ve got standing around and looking pretty right. You wouldn’t be out of place in the company of a Diamond.”

Pearl retaliates by crossing her eyes, sticking out her tongue and wiggling her fingers by her ears, which is meant to be an unattractive and rude sight. It’s something Steven did when he was really little and didn’t want to go to bed. She’s surprised that Peridot covers her mouth and shakes with laughter. She bangs on the console and nearly falls out of her chair, tears in her eyes. She wipes at her eyes under the visor and shakes her head. 

“You_are_ too much Pearl,” Peridot remarks. “I guess I won’t be bored…”

“Is this part of your training? Getting me to listen to you by pretending patience?”

Peridot blinks at her. “You’re clearly too defective. Forcing you to comply would defeat the point of having a servant. Besides, I admit it’s kind of funny. You’ll change your tune once we return to Homeworld… unless you want to be decommissioned… or worse.”

“You mean shattered - murdered. What could be worse?”

Peridot narrows her eyes. She advances on Pearl and points in her face. Pearl scrunches her nose and turns her head away. 

Peridot says, “Worse than you can imagine. Pearls might be common, lowly accessories, but there are other options for such gems that don’t function correctly aside from shattering.”

Pearl raises an eyebrow. “You’re not the first gem to threaten me, and you won’t intimidate me. I don’t care what they do, I’ll fight to the last.”

“I’m trying to _help_ you,” Peridot growls and rakes her fingers through her hair. “Wouldn’t it just be _easier_ to be compliant?”

“Like you are with Jasper? Regardless of whether you let it happen, it’s still cruel. It’s still bullying. You can fool yourself, but you’re not going to convince me.”

Peridot’s eye twitches. “Don’t you think I tried to resist her? It became apparent it would be a pointless effort.”

Peridot turns away from her and resumes tapping at the screens. Peridot feels a glimmer of hope that she could, with enough effort, convince Peridot to be on her side. She seems smart, if extremely misguided. Most Crystal Gems were at first, during the war. Not all of them were already on a furtive rebellious streak, not all of them were total outcasts and off-colors. Some were like Peridot, fiercely dedicated and knowing nothing else, despite being treated like trash.

As Pearl observes Peridot’s work, it occurs to Pearl that she’s stalling the return journey home. She’s examining the properties of Earth, the prisoners, and making tweaks of the ship’s programming. Based on what she’s heard, Pearl would think that Peridot would want to return home as soon as possible.

“Why are you putting it off?”

Peridot whips around with an incredulous expression. “What?”

“If you were going to discover anything of interest, any cause to linger, you would have, but you’re still here. Why?”

Peridot tilts her head and says dryly, “Insolent. Do you even know what you’re talking about? You’re a Pearl, you have no technical knowledge of the -”

Pearl shoves past her and taps at the screen. “It would be more effective if you -”

Peridot scrambles to get her away from the console. “Don’t touch that you clod! You don’t know what you’re doing - Oh.”

Peridot leans in and examines Pearl’s corrections. Though some of Homeworld’s new technology is over her head, she’s a quick study. There’s still some recognizable aspects. Peridot continues to stare, her expression awed. 

She clears her throat and drops the expression. “Follow me.”

Pearl stays on her spot as Peridot opens the door. Peridot pauses. She rolls her eyes and glances back at Pearl. She grits out, “Come with me… _please.”_

They enter a wide, glaringly white paneled room. Peridot activates something on a touchpad embedded in the wall. Suddenly, holograms of combative gems appear. Pearl watches with some curiosity as Peridot fights. Her technique is defensive and crafty, as it’s obvious she wasn’t built for fighting. 

When the simulation ends, Pearl says, “If you’re a technician, why do you practice here?”

“I don’t want to be powerless and completely dependent on a guard. If I end up cornered or alone, I need to be able to defend myself.” 

“That’s very… Crystal Gem of you,” Pearl says, mostly to get on her nerves. It works, as Peridot makes several incoherent noises at that.

“Shut up you -” Peridot yanks her into the room and pokes at the touchpad. “Let’s see if you can put your weapon where your mouth is, and show me what you’re _really_ made of, if you’re not a made to order servant.”

To Pearl’s utter shock, Peridot deactivates and removes the wrist bands. 

Peridot says, “Don’t try anything cute. Even if you got past me, you won’t stand a chance on your own with Jasper.”

Pearl smirks and summons her spear. She enjoys the look on Peridot’s face at the sight of it. She can’t resist a chance to show her skills. Plus, Peridot is right, should she get past Peridot, there would be no true escape.

The simulation begins, and it’s barely a sweat. Pearl hears a beep from the touchpad, and it seems that Peridot is raising the difficulty level. Pearl clears five more hoards with some effort toward the final one. At some point, she’s traded her spear to show off her sword technique. 

The last bot defeated, she produces a sizable throwing dagger and sends it in Peridot’s direction. She doubts it will work, but she had to try something. Peridot squeaks in alarm and presumably in panic simply throws an arm protectively in front of her gem. The dagger diverts with an unnatural jerk and impales into the wall. Peridot bolts to the other side of the room as Pearl approaches.

For someone who talks tough, she can be quite jumpy. Pearl kneels and examines the dagger curiously. It should’ve went in her arm at least, Pearl didn’t see her activate a shield. 

Pearl turns to see Peridot slumped on the wall, her jaw slack. She jerks up straight and snaps it closed. “I may have… misjudged you. I don’t understand. Why are you highly intelligent… and your prowess in battle… who dared to make you like this?”

“I was… made to be a servant. However, I joined the rebellion and became the master of myself. I learned advanced sword fighting and tactics on Earth, I studied and pursued whatever knowledge I could get my hands on. The potential was always there, the difference was that I… explored it.”

“I’m never going to get you to serve me, am I?”

Pearl twirls her spear and taps the butt against the floor. “Saying please more and otherwise being polite would be a start, if you would like a … friend.”

“A friend,” Peridot repeats, as though she’s never heard of such a thing. Pearl thinks it’s not outside the realm of possibility. In her time, gems had friends… colleagues… those that had earned their respect instead of demanding it. Was it the same? 

“A gem like me doesn’t get the luxury of having friends. I do what I’m made for and tolerate getting shoved around by my superiors. Gems in my own faction dislike me, because I’m smarter than the average Peridot, I’m resourceful, but… they… connecting with others isn’t my purpose, and I can’t be bothered.”

Peridot leaves the simulation room with that heavy statement hanging in the air. Pearl doesn’t know what to do with that. Does it mean she’s unwilling to budge? It seems to Pearl like she may be in denial. She may actually _want_ things to be different, but she doesn’t know where to begin. 

Pearl trails after her to the bridge. It’s not until Peridot’s settled back on the console and checking on the prisoners that Pearl realizes the wrist bands weren’t returned. Pearl materializes her weapon and points it at Peridot’s neck. She doesn’t turn around, continuing to tap at the computers, oblivious to the looming threat. 

She could get the drop on Peridot, here and now. She’s been watching Peridot closely enough she could probably navigate the technology to free the prisoners and land the ship. Garnet and Amethyst could deal with Jasper… and Peridot…

Pearl could bubble her. Leave her in the temple forever. For some reason, the thought makes something inside of her clench. There’s no way the others would trust her, and Pearl isn’t sure she would either. If they tried to recruit her… she could go crawling back to the Diamonds at the first opportunity. She isn’t certain that Peridot couldn’t trick them like that. She doesn’t have Steven’s often open-minded compassion to such an extent.

Peridot swivels in the chair, her expression tired. Her eyes widen when she sees the spear aimed at her. She drawls and holds her arms out, “Do it then. I have nothing to lose.”

_Nothing?_

Pearl backs into the far wall, shocked. Peridot stands. 

“This your chance,” Peridot insists, “I won’t fight you.”

Pearl flinches when Jasper stomps in and unceremoniously slams Peridot’s head into the console. Peridot makes a choking noise, but she doesn’t struggle. Pearl quickly gets rid of her spear, lucky that she wasn’t noticed. She folds her hands behind her back and tries to look like the picture of blind obedience. Jasper doesn’t yet spare her a glance.

“What is taking so long?”

“I have to calibrate the engine’s lightfold cache, not to mention, I still need to check the status of the cluster!” Peridot continues, “Did you expect to just pluck a bunch of washed up rebels and -”

“I don’t care about your technical drivel, just get it done, and stop giving me excuses,” Jasper barks. 

“You cannot comprehend the delicate inner mechanisms of -”

She digs her fingers into Peridot’s abdomen. She grinds two fingers of her other hand into Peridot’s gemstone. Peridot squirms, yelps, and whines, but it’s clear that Jasper’s grip is too tight for any sort of resistance. There’s also the weight of her whole body.

“Don’t forget who you’re dealing with,” Jasper says. “I need your technical expertise for the ship, but that doesn’t mean I can’t make your life a living hell.”

Jasper glances at Pearl. “I see you’re keeping _that_. Does she even listen to you? Such a pretty thing… I bet you don’t even indulge. Pity.”

Jasper shoves Peridot further up the console and pins her wrists above her head with one hand. She uses the other to squeeze and bend her leg back, forcing her form into a position that looks extremely uncomfortable. Peridot cries out, then bites down hard on her lip in an obvious attempt to stop herself.

To Pearl, Jasper says, “Hear how she squeals? Pathetic isn’t it. Any gem should be ashamed to serve a weakling like her.”

Jasper releases her. Peridot stays sprawled on the counsel, her breathing harsh and labored. Jasper leaves as loud and sudden as she came. Pearl is rooted to the spot. She watches as Peridot attempts to stand. Instead, she sinks to the floor, tears sliding down her cheeks.

Pearl crouches in front of her. She goes to put a hand on her shoulder, but Peridot recoils in a sharp movement with a fearful yelp. Peridot throws up a protective arm over her gem and curls her legs against her stomach. Pearl shrinks away. This couldn’t have been the first time Jasper acted like this. The signs of repeated abuse are glaring. Peridot had implied as much, with her comment about compliance, but Pearl had no idea it was this bad. 

Pearl mutters, “It’s worse than I thought. I assumed it was mainly verbal… that she just put a lot of pressure on you and showed no respect for your capabilities… but _this_…”

Oh, Pearl has seen how so-called lesser gems get treated by their so-called superiors. She’s ever grateful Pink Diamond was never tough on her and would prevent other gems from being aggressive toward her. It was no question that Pearl adored her, even before she found the freedom to love Rose Quartz her way. Pearl learned that such treatment is uncalled for, but it the early days simple decency had seemed like uncommon kindness. It causes Pearl sorrow that many gems still live in that type of darkness. 

Prior to the creation of the Crystal Gems, the rebellion, Pearl had watched from a distance. She was rarely able to help anyone. Pearls, even for a Diamond like Pink, were expected to stand, look pretty, hold their stuff, offer encouragement when it was asked for. Pink Diamond was lenient, but Pearl couldn’t let it go too far in the presence of other gems.

Pearl thinks of humans, and how there are horrible practices among them as well. Abuse between spouses, friends, parent and child, boss and employee. She also knows of a certain unthinkable kind… one that Pearl had thought to be impossible for gems. It may not be _that_ but the nature of it… feels close. How bodily Jasper held her down, the nasty speech, the way she touched her gem replays on loop in Pearl’s mind.

Peridot is shaking. She can’t seem to get off the floor. 

Pearl slowly reaches for her shoulder again and asks, “Can I?”

Peridot nods. Pearl squeezes both of her shoulders in an offer of comfort. Taking caution not to make any sharp, fast movements, she hovers her fingertips over Peridot’s gem. Peridot makes a sound in the back of her throat and jerks in Pearl’s remaining grip. Pearl drops her other hand. Peridot’s fingers rest on the hand still holding her shoulder. She looks wistful for some reason. 

“Does this mean something different now, gem contact?” Pearl questions, “In my time, it was a gesture of trust, usually between friends -”

“Pearls are sheltered,” Peridot remarks, her voice husky. “Do you think that organics are the only ones who partake in pleasures of the physical form? It’s not quite the same but Jasper… _enjoys_ hurting weaker gems, bending them to her will, fondling them and making them scream.”

Tears form in Pearl’s eyes as she processes this. “Has she been acting like this since your mission began?”

“Does it matter? Why do you care?” Peridot shakes her head. “After how I’ve treated you, you have _no reason_ to give a damn about me.”

Peridot adds, “I should be honored - that’s what anyone would say - that _this_ Jasper went on the mission with me. That I get to be in her presence, that I get attention from her.”

“Attention? She _hurts_you, humiliates you. I know you can’t stand it, I know you’re tired of being treated this way,” Pearl argues.

“Don’t act like you know me or what I’ve had to deal with! In your ideal little world, everyone holds hands and sings regardless of rank. On Homeworld, gems trample each other for the mere _chance_ that an Elite or otherwise more important gem will even send a glance their way.” Peridot says, “That’s the way it is, and to think it can be anything different because _some_ gems just _can’t_comply… it’s foolish.”

“That’s idiotic. How dedicated you act, how you praise your Homeworld, you can’t fool me. I know you left the wristbands off on purpose. You don’t want to go home, do you?” Pearl slides her hands under Peridot’s arms and helps her stand. 

“Will you _please_ stop trying to twist my gem to your puny… cause!” Though Pearl expects to be pushed away, Peridot clings to her like a lifeline. “I’m not like you! The details of this situation far exceed anything you Crystal Gems with your worthless pity can comprehend.”

Peridot might not be physically pushing her away, but she’s definitely trying to emotionally distance herself. Pearl is determined to shatter this mask. Pearl notices she did say please, like Pearl suggested. Pearl feels like she’s teetering at the beginning of accomplishment. All it needs is a good, firm push.

“Your ego is unmatched by anyone I’ve ever met,” Pearl gripes. “You must be a big deal back on Homeworld, but let me tell you, it doesn’t matter when you’re dealing with me.”

Peridot cackles. She becomes absolutely hysterical, her limbs flailing. “You - you think. No you _don’t_ understand. To the gems back on Homeworld - barring the _few_ that I outrank, I’m _nobody._ I’m a joke! I made one _small_ mistake and my former manager ruined my reputation and had me transferred to a decorative position under an Emerald. My accolades, my inventions, my intelligence, mean nothing to the Elite. I should’ve been thankful my manager even got this mission for me - It was supposed to be easy! To regain some respect!”

Peridot wheezes. She bangs her arms on the console and is clearly trying to regain control of her faculties. “This mission… was an objective mess, if not a total failure. I - I needed to practically beg for an escort, and I got the most brutish Quartz in the galaxy. I’m her punching bag and for what? A few lousy former rebels and the status of a geo weapon?”

“We’re _still_rebels,” Pearl interjects pointedly. “We’ll never stop fighting to protect the Earth and free gems from Homeworld’s tyranny.”

Peridot gives her a weary look. “Point is, I’ll be a laughing stock when I return. I might as well just ask my Diamond to harvest my worthless gemstone.”

“You’re not… worthless… every gem is someone,” Pearl says. “But don’t worry, I’m not about to feel sorry for you. It doesn’t excuse the way you’ve treated us.”

She’s surprised at Peridot’s self-deprecation. It’s a clear window into the mind of someone she thought to be a heedless egomaniac.

“Is that your little Crystal Gem philosophy? Oh look at me, I’m melting into the palm of your hand because rank and purpose mean nothing to you, I’ll just throw away my principles and everything I was made for,” Peridot mocks, pacing back and forth. “Give me a break. What’s so great about your dumb planet anyway?”

It’ll be a calculated risk, but if she plays her cards right it could make the difference. She frames Peridot’s face with her hands. Pearl says, “I can show you.”

She backs away and projects images from her gemstone. She shows her flashes of Beach City, as well as some other places gems have made a significant mark. Peridot stares at Pearl after the slideshow ends.

“Want to see more?”

“Do you mean… go to the surface?”

Pearl gives a slight nod. Peridot shifts from foot to foot. “I suppose it can’t hurt… to take a break… as long as we’re back before Jasper notices.”

Peridot takes them in a pod down to Earth. She looks sceptical though. “I swear if you’re hiding more gems on this planet and give me the slip, expect vengeance.”

Pearl chortles at that. “You have every right not to trust me, but I just want to show you… life can be more than what they made you.”

Pearl’s reminded of a song that she heard Steven singing once. Naturally, she had memorized it. As it happens, it’s night time on Earth. Stars twinkle above them in greeting. Peridot follows Pearl’s gaze to stare up at them.

_‘Isn’t it such a beautiful night, whoa, we’re underneath a thousand shining stars...’_

“What are you doing? What is the point of this singing?”

Pearl glances at her and shrugs. She proceeds forward, Peridot in step beside her.

_‘Isn’t it nice to find yourself somewhere different?’_

She takes Peridot to the empty gem battlefield. Butterflies flit by, wrapping around both of them. She uses her screens to investigate the strawberries and other organic matter. She listens as Pearl gives her some tales of the fighting. 

Peridot remarks, “I wasn’t around during those times, but I read several reports. Still… it’s not the same as hearing it from someone who lived it - you put a different spin.”

_[ ‘Whoa-oh why don’t you let yourself just be… wherever you are…’ ]_

Pearl takes Peridot to another warp. Though it’s usually best to have a destination in mind, she asks the warp to take them somewhere different, somewhere beautiful and active. They end up on an island which appears to be occupied by… watermelon Stevens. Peridot quickly takes interest in them, poking around their little town.

_[ ‘Look at this place, look at your fa-ace.’ ]_

Against her better judgement, Pearl is captivated. She watches from a slight distance. Peridot lights up as she explores the island. Pearl encourages her to examine the creatures without relying on her screen interface. 

_[ ‘I've never seen you look like this before.’ ]_

Peridot’s eyes are shining, though she’s concentrating, mouth pinched into a thin line. Her form seems looser though, the tension leaving. Pearl smirks as a wild thought comes to her. It’s something Amethyst or Steven would do, but why not, here and now. She grabs Peridot’s arm and races to the edge of the island. Peridot shouts in alarm as Pearl takes an elegant leap into the water. 

_[ ‘Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different, Whoa-oh.’ ]_

Peridot tries to keep balance, but she topples off the edge and into the pool. She surfaces, spluttering. In a moment, Pearl realizes she can’t swim. She grasps Peridot around the midsection and gets them both to land. They return to the warp, which arrives in the temple. Pearl leads her out. 

** _‘Why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are.’_ **

The sound of Peridot’s voice hesitantly joining hers is oddly pleasant. Pearl hooks her arm around Peridot’s and leads her down the beach. The waves lap at Peridot’s feet. Pearl grabs her arm and tugs her into the surf, the waves splashing up over them. She expects Peridot to freak out. Peridot flails. She giggles and her usual stern expression loosens into a smile. Pearl steps back on the sand and leads Peridot, twirling her and guiding her through dance steps. Peridot is stiff and awkward, but she goes along with the movements. She quickly picks up on the rhythm. 

_‘Look at this place, look at your fa-ace…’_

_‘You’re shining like a thousand shining stars.’_

Pearl’s voice tremors slightly at Peridot’s direct stare. They move in closer, and Peridot breaks eye contact to rest her head on Pearl’s shoulder. They still sway under the moonlight, and Pearl thinks this would now be called slow dancing. Eventually they stop, just standing there holding onto each other. Pearl softly repeats a verse of the song, mainly to put off the inevitable end to this peace. She can’t read if she’s gotten through to Peridot at all. However, that’s in the very back of her mind. Everything else in her is focused on Peridot, just being here basking in the dark glow of the evening. 

Peridot lowers herself to the sand, on her knees. Pearl follows and rests a hand on her shoulder. Peridot’s eyes flick to it, but she doesn’t have a reaction. Her voice rises into the night with Pearl’s, in key if not totally smooth. Pearl isn’t the only one who’s a quick study.

**‘Isn't it nice to find yourself somewhere different?’**

**‘Whoa, why don't you let yourself just be wherever you are?**

Pearl lifts her hand to stroke Peridot’s cheek. Despite the gravity of the situation in the back of her mind, she’s caught up in the ambiance. Peridot’s soft expression magnetizes her and pulls her far away from the concerns at hand. Can Pearl be allowed herself to feel this? Is it wrong? One of Peridot’s appendages settles on her leg. Pearl feels warm and dizzy.

Peridot murmurs, “You have a lovely voice…”

_‘Why don't you let yourself just be somewhere different?’_

**‘Whoa-oh, why don't you let yourself -’**

Peridot’s voice fades off as they lean closer. Peridot tilts her head, eyes locked with Pearl’s. In a brief flash of trepidation, she ponders if Peridot even has any idea of what signals she seems to be sending. 

‘_Just be whoever you are?’_

Her light form melts away and connects with Peridot’s. Her surface thoughts are willingly shared and become as one. Pearl finds fusing with a gem she doesn’t know as well as the others odd at first. At the same time it feels… correct. It’s a rush of euphoria, certainty, and mutual understanding that doesn’t compare to anything physical. Somehow, they’re _compatible._

There’s a feeling which beckons her. She begins to experience clarity as she’s overcome with a sense of peace. She becomes someone new, someone who is Peridot and Pearl yet neither of them. She examines her limbs in confusion. There seem to be attachments. They’ve adapted to the fusion’s alteration in size compared to Peridot. 

A name forms in Pearl’s mind, and it has an echo which must be Peridot. She’s Aventurine, and she’s glad to have been brought into existence. Aventurine is also diffident. She crouches and digs her attachments in the sand. She wants to feel the grains, but at the same time she doesn’t want to remove the technology... she’ll be small... representing her insignificance. For many gems, it’s a sign of rarity, of being precious, such is the case with Sapphires. However, those gems aren’t given enhancements. Peridot - Aventurine is different. She is not enough.

Her newly created form wavers. Aventurine crouches hugging herself and attempting to keep herself from falling apart. She doesn’t want this to end.

_You matter in my world. In my world, you shine like the brightest star._

**You don’t know what you’re saying. My job as a technician, my artificial extensions, my intelligence. They’re all I have. But it’s not good enough.**

_That’s not true. Please stay with me..._

**I don’t want to leave you. **

Tears form in Aventurine’s eyes at the influx of emotion. She isn’t sure whether it’s her or whether it’s them, but it doesn’t matter. Aventurine smiles. She deactivates the technological limbs - does she _really_ need them right now? She shovels the sand and lets it pour through her fingers. She clutches her knees and slides her palms up over her curves, then strokes each of her arms from the elbows to the wrists. Aventurine palms her face and sinks her fingers into her hair. The sensations are nice. She feels so alive, vibrating with enthusiasm and perceptive of the environment surrounding her. 

“It’s so free here,” Aventurine says to the ocean breeze. Her voice is like a sudden gust of warm wind carrying the smoothness of honey. “Who wouldn’t want to stay here for eternity and fight for it?”

She stares into the eyes of a crab. Aventurine cups her hands, and the crab crawls into them, pinching at her skin with curiosity. She tilts her head and smiles. 

Aventurine tries out a different tone. “A shameless display? An abomination against a gem’s purpose? Who does Jasper think she is?” As she grows agitated, her voice rasps like sandpaper. “She’s incorrect, but that’s not surprising. What a clod!”’

She releases the crab. She strikes out at the air with the heels of her hands, creating a rut in the sand as far as the eye can see. Water washes into it. She twirls her fingers and creates a sand castle where the water can’t get at it. She makes a circle around it, branching from the trench, creating a moat. She spins around and sends grains of sand flying around her until they form of vortex. When it settles, the twinkling specks are slowly floating around her. She cheerfully hums.

Aventurine listens to the crashing waves and the cawing of birds, distantly she can even detect the sounds of humans and the rustling of leaves. She splashes into the ocean until she’s knee deep. She laughs and ducks her head under the water. For a bit, she lightly swims through the lapping waves, drifting from the shore. After floating back, she prances around the beach, jumping and twirling in a mix of ballet and plain acrobatics. She loses her balance from a rock and faceplants in the sand. This doesn’t deter her. 

Aventurine lifts her head to find a seagull staring at her. She makes a face at it. The bird squawks and flies away. She wants to explore, curious about the Earth and the life residing on it. Suddenly, she’s hit with unease. There’s something… something urgent in the back of her mind. Something about Earth isn’t safe… but why wouldn’t it be safe? It’s her home? Isn’t it? No. She’s new here. Does she belong here? Does she deserve to be here? Will that soon be irrelevant?

A wave of panic splits through her consciousness, and she’s unfused as her feeling of flying, walking on air, comes crashing down to the ground. Pearl brushes her fingers over her own gem, gasping. She stays kneeling in the sand. 

Peridot begs from somewhere behind, “Don’t look at me!”

There’s the sounds of Peridot presumably racing across the beach and reactivating her technology. Pearl humors her. She gropes at her own forehead for a second. It’s weird, she feels like she’s missing a limb now that Peridot isn’t _with_ her. 

“Okay, it’s fine now.”

Pearl cautiously approaches. She stares at Peridot, as she recognizes what just happened. It’s different from any fusion she’s been in, but she can’t quite put her finger on the cause for variance.

Pearl mutters, “We… fused…” 

Peridot says, “I’ve seen reports on fusions in her databases, the usual ones, such as Rubies, and the unusual, not allowed ones, such as cross gems. They’re never given a description before, and… and they don’t do it justice, not including that. Though I understand the reason… if they did I think everyone would want to fuse!”

“You’re not furious?”

“Why would I be mad? Sure that was… _so illegal_, but who cares!” Peridot puts her hands on Pearl’s cheeks and pulls her near enough their noses touch. In the most mellow, velvety tone Pearl’s ever heard her use, Peridot utters, “You’re wonderful, Pearl.”

Pearl closes the last of the distance between them and places her mouth on Peridot’s, capturing her in a gentle kiss. She tenses as she realizes what she’s _done_ \- what is she doing?! However, Peridot makes a soft noise and kisses her back. Pearl pulls away. She covers her mouth and turns, shame filling her. 

“I’m sorry,” she mutters, “I got carried away.”

“I just told you, it doesn’t bother me that we fused into Aventurine. I’ve never been that comfortable and happy _in my life_.” Peridot adjoins, “I know you tend to cry… sing and cry… but you don’t need to cry about it, it’s fine I promise.”

Pearl laughs a little and chokes. She wipes at her face, she hadn’t even known she was crying. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh… you’re referring to thing with our speech filters?” Peridot pauses in thought. “What was that?”

“A kiss. I was kissing you.”

“And kissing is… for what purpose?”

“When you’re… when you feel… strong feelings toward someone, an attraction, you show affection this way. Humans do. We’ve… spent quite a lot of time around them and picked up some of their habits.”

“Feelings?” Peridot looks over her shoulder, toward the water like it holds answers. She returns her gaze to Pearl and says, “You can continue, if you would like.”

Pearl is thrown for a loop. “Wh - come again?”

“The kissing thing, it was… not bad. I am giving permission to resume. Kissing me.”

Pearl spreads her finger tips and rests them on her cheek. “I don’t think that’s wise. We’re not exactly on the same side here, my friends are still your prisoners…”

Peridot blinks, appearing as though she’s been dazed. “I… forgot about that. These _feelings_ are a formidable weapon…”

Peridot’s open, adoring expression shifts to glower at her. “Was that your plan all along?”

Pearl sighs. “No. It wasn’t in my plan to - to care about you. I did hope to sway your viewpoint, but not by getting you to like me specifically. Do you at least… think the Earth is nice?”

“It doesn’t matter what Earth is like!” Peridot groans and throws her arms in the air. “It won’t be like anything soon! The cluster will destroy it, don’t you see. No organics, no colony, nothing. Your stupid, pitiful rebellion was for nothing.”

Pearl defends, “It’s not stupid.” 

The weight of what Peridot said hits her. “Wait… destroy? What’s the cluster?”

Before Peridot can answer, she’s crushed underneath a giant claw. Pearl leaps backward, crying out in alarm. It’s a giant crab with spikes, but it’s obviously a corrupted gem. She can’t move as she waits to see the fate of Peridot. The crab drags its claw off, preparing to target Pearl instead.

Peridot pushes herself up, groaning. She’s tattered, yet somehow she didn’t poof. She must be quite sturdy. Pearl sighs and drags a hand over her face. Just what she needs without the rest of the Crystal Gems at her side. She takes out her spear and blocks the corruption’s attack. She’s shoved across the sand. She keeps her balance and parries another hit by the claw.

That’s when she loses ground - literally. The other claw grabs her around the middle and repeatedly slams her into the beach. It drops her from high, and she lays uselessly in the sand. She’ll regain her facilities in a moment, but she may not have that long. Her eyes widen as a claw rises and gets ready to crush her.

Pearl isn’t so resistant to poofing. 

“Up here you hideous clod!”

The corruption pauses and focuses on the voice. Pearl squints. She slowly sits up and rubs her back. Peridot is flying above, the fingers of her hand spinning like a helicopter. From her other hand, she shoots an energy beam directly into the corruption’s face. It makes a distressed sound and its claws shift over itself protectively. It quickly recovers. As it reaches for Peridot, Pearl takes out another spear and shoots a laser into the sand castle Aventurine built, spraying the crab with sand. It shrieks and advances on her. 

Peridot charges her next beam. She releases a war cry with the next blast, tearing through the beach and throwing the crab into a boulder. 

Peridot swoops downward. She offers her leg to Pearl, which Pearl wraps her arms around. Peridot carts her above the temple. They collapse on the hill, wheezing with relieved laughter. Pearl leans over and kisses Peridot on the cheek.

“My hero,” she murmurs, a little sarcasm in her voice. 

It was odd to see Peridot taking the risk to come to her rescue. Sure, the Crystal Gems defend each other, but they work as a unit. Pearl is familiar with protecting… protecting Rose, protecting Steven, she’d even put her gem on the line for Garnet and Amethyst if it came down to it. She knows they’d do the same.

With Peridot, this feels like something else. Peridot wasn’t as accustomed to fighting, she had no allegiance to them, she’d just been injured yet - _yet_ she didn’t hesitate.

Peridot chuckles and shakes her head. “It’s not like I defeated it. I distracted it for you, then flew off like a coward when I had the chance.”

“Regardless… I was caught off guard and not prepared to face it without the others. Thank you… you could’ve just… left me there.”

“Don’t mention it. _You_ could’ve let it beat me senseless, clearly we both care about gems we morally oppose more than we think we should,” Peridot comments. “What was that… that mindless, bestial _thing?_ Earth creature?”

“That was a corrupted gem… she used to be a gem like us but she… the Diamonds launched a final attack on Earth with their combined natural powers and… it did that.”

Peridot appears confused. “They probably intended to wipe it out… this is horrible. Do they… do they know what they’re doing? The corrupted gems?”

“No, I don’t think so. Their minds are… broken. Worse than your gem being cracked.”

Peridot remains crouched on the ground, looking lost in thought.

Pearl broaches, “What did you mean before? A cluster of what? How was it going to eliminate the entire planet out of nowhere?”

Peridot stares. She climbs unsteadily to her feet and runs away, probably headed for the warp pad to take her to the pod and return to the ship. Pearl sprints after her.

“Will you tell me what you meant? It sounds important.”

“You Crystal clods don’t know anything do you? Would’ve just been going about your dull little lives… unaware that it would come to a sudden end one day soon. It’s a super weapon, comprised of billions of mismatched gem shards incubating in your Earth’s core. Once it emerges… Earth will cease to exist.”

Pearl’s expression slackens with disgust at the idea of shards being forced together with different shards. There’s nothing she can do about it. “How soon?”

Peridot bites her lip, also appearing disturbed. Pearl wonders if she would have felt that way, had she not just experienced fusion. She shrugs, “A few months, probably. I’d have to check on the moon base, to be certain, also to know the location. All colonies had one… and they likely would’ve utilized it while setting this in motion…”

“We lost access to it,” Pearl says. 

Peridot replies, “I can get there with the mini ship.”

They return to the pod, and Peridot sets the coordinates to the moon base. Pearl observes over her shoulder, interested in the unfamiliar advanced technology. After a minute, Peridot stops and stares at her. It brings Pearl into reality, noticing how close their faces are and that Pearl has her palm resting on Peridot’s lower back.

She raises her hands and backs away, giving Peridot space to work.

Peridot grumbles, “I don’t actually mind.”

Pearl doesn’t respond. She needs to not get ahead of herself here. Peridot is still the enemy, she reminds herself, no matter that they’ve reached some kind of tentative understanding. For all she knows, Peridot might still see her as nothing more than a servant, albeit one with an advanced set of skills for her gemstone and a pleasing appearance.

Peridot glances around the inside of the base and says, “The condition is good. And look at that!”

Peridot sheds light on the murals on the wall of the Diamonds. “There’s my Yellow Diamond, best of the best! Blue Diamond… she’s a bit moody in my opinion… and unpredictable. White Diamond, I’ve never seen in person, and her court doesn’t talk about her much. Oh stars… Pink Diamond…”

Pearl stiffens as the beam from Peridot’s gem hovers over her. It looks nothing like her, and certainly does little to portray her personality. Then, the murals are meant to be simplistic and intimidating. Peridot turns to Pearl, and she braces herself.

“Earth was her colony. Until she was shattered. I emerged long after that event, but a lot of gems were still talking about her.” Peridot asks, “Is it true Rose Quartz did it? How did she accomplish that? I mean… a Diamond!”

Pearl’s fist pressed against her mouth, and she briefly squeezed her eyes shut. Calming herself she answers, “I can’t actually… talk about that.”

Peridot frowns. “Neh… why not? Come on, er, please, I’m curious…”

Pearl ducks away from the sight of the mural. Tears spill from her eyes as she reiterates, “I can’t! I literally - just leave it alone, Peridot.”

Peridot’s floating fingers lightly wrap around her arm. Peridot says, “My apologies, Pearl. I - I suppose. I don’t really know you or what you’ve been through. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Pearl lowers her hands and inhales. She meets Peridot’s concerned gaze. “It’s alright it’s… deeply personal. It’s best to leave it in the past, for now.”

“Let’s head up to the control room.”

It’s as stark and plain as Pearl remembers. She wants to reach for the console, but she keeps her fingers curled. She doesn’t want to give any indication that she’s familiar with this place - she’s not sure she could if she tried. 

Pearl doesn’t know what harm it would do if Peridot found out she had once been made for Pink Diamond, but she isn’t willing to risk it that far. Not even Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst know the truth, they’ve barely even grazed the surface of the secrets that Pearl has kept for her.

Peridot has some trouble, since the system is archaic to a young gem like her. However, it’s obviously still a breeze, as she gets it up and running with no incident. Peridot almost sits in the chair before jerking away from it.

“Go ahead, Peridot, you know you want to,” Pearl challenges. 

Peridot gives her a horrified glance. However, she taps two fingers against her lips. She snickers and places her rear in the chair. She examines the chair, eventually getting it to slide forward. She searches until she hits the jackpot.

“Ah, here we are, further information about the cluster… the coordinates!”

Listening numbly as Pearl explains, she recognizes they’re in serious trouble here. If Peridot switches sides, and they get free, will it be useless? Will the Earth face destruction?

“Can you… stop it from here?”

“No way! Only a Diamond could stop it,” Peridot says. Pearl catches there’s a note of sadness in her voice. Does she miss her Diamond, or is she worried about the Earth?

Peridot taps through the files and brings up the old plans for the gem colony. Pearl winces and averts her gaze. She didn’t want to be reminded of that, the awful thing originally intended to be done to the planet. 

Peridot reads the information out loud, likely ignorant of Pearl’s silent suffering. 

Finishing that, Peridot scoffs, “How could Yellow Diamond abandon this opportunity? Just a peek could tell you the Crystal Gems are all but gone, this planet is still ripe for the picking, rich in resources in a time we need it the most! How could she waste a perfectly good colony… how could she be so _selfish?_She’s supposed to be impartial, level-headed, perfect… I should contact her later to sort this out!”

Peridot removes the Diamond communicator and stores it in her own gem. Pearls have near infinite storage space, but other gems are capable of this to a very limited degree. Regardless, it’s rare to see, and a part of her hopes that Peridot will forget about it. 

“I guess Homeworld isn’t the splendid empire you thought, huh?” Pearl is frustrated that Peridot is fixated on what the colony could have been.

Peridot glances at her with annoyance. “You’re very smug right now.”

“A bit.”

“Well, stop it.” Peridot sighs and bites on one of her fingers as she examines the screen. “Unbelievable. Let’s head back to the ship, I’m done here.”

“Is that all you care about? The precious colony? It would’ve wiped out all life on Earth -”

“As I said you’re - the planet’s doomed anyway.”

“That’s not the point!”

Peridot stomps her foot with a resounding thud. “Yes it is! Homeworld is low on resources! Take me as an example - I have no weapon, no powers, I can’t even shapeshift! I’m not as tall as I should be, I’ve barely got more going for me than an off color or overcooked runt -”

“There’s nothing wrong with being either of those things,” Pearl insists.

“Maybe not, but when you have to conform to a rigid, inflexible society like Homeworld? It’s all I could do to claw myself from the bottom and it still wasn’t enough.” Peridot covers her face with her arms and releases a growling half-scream. 

Pearl’s mind rewinds to unpack all of what Peridot mentioned. “Wait - is that what those - pseudo limbs are for? To make you fit in?”

Peridot drops her arms and glares. She storms past Pearl and heads down the stairs. Understanding she’s been given the cold shoulder now, Pearl lets it go for the moment and goes back with Peridot to the ship.

Peridot checks the area for a lurking Jasper, but she’s clear to make it to the bridge without interruption. As she begins to work on a report, Jasper’s voice crackles over the comms.

“Come to my chamber Peridot. I need to let off steam.”

Peridot narrows her eyes and pushes the button. “You can do that in the simulation room.”

“Fighting gets me riled up, even if those simulations are a weak shadow of the real thing. Don’t make me come down there and show my dominance in front of your Pearl again. Do you really need a reminder?”

Peridot tersely says, “Very well, Jasper. _Give_ me a moment.”

The communication ends. Peridot turns and shoots energy blasts into the wall. It doesn’t get damaged, but the power and anger behind her shots is obvious. Pearl grabs her arm as she makes to leave.

“You don’t have to do this. Just because you let it happen, doesn’t make it justified.”

Peridot lowers her head. “I have no choice. She’ll take what she wants either way, and it’s… slightly more tolerable when I don’t resist. Besides… she might get desperate enough to…”

Peridot trails off and scuffs the floor. A thought occurs to Pearl. “She hasn’t… my friends…”

“No, she wouldn’t sully herself with prisoners… usually. Before we reached Earth, she threatened Lazuli, but I was able to keep her distracted.”

Pearl turns paler than she already is in horror. Peridot considers herself cannon fodder to protect others. It would give her hope, if the circumstances weren’t this appalling. She’s startled when Peridot’s lips brush hers. Pearl returns it and strokes her cheek with the back of her hand.

“I’ll be alright…“ Peridot gives her a long, significant look. “At least someone on this ship doesn’t completely hate me.”

Pearl hugs her. Peridot stiffens and doesn’t return the gesture, likely not knowing the meaning of it. Pearl mumbles, “You’re not alone. I’ll be here for you.”

“I er… ngh… wow… thanks.”

Peridot trudges through the door, looking a bit like a soldier going to war. Pearl detests with every inch of her being that there’s really nothing she can do. If she tried to interfere, Jasper would have her thrown in a cell, or worse. She’d probably punish Peridot harder.

Pearl uses the console to locate Jasper’s chamber and heads there anyway. She crouches by the door. Soon, she regrets her decision. There’s several thumping noises, followed by grunts from Jasper and agonized screams from Peridot. Pearl winces and twists her ribbon in her hands. She covers her mouth with her hand the muffle the sounds of her sobs.

Peridot has a plethora of complex issues ingrained in her from Homeworld, but she doesn’t deserve this. Peridot could have… she could have been _like_ Jasper. She could have coped with the abuse by abusing those she viewed below her own station, namely Pearl, who had been vulnerable and at the tips of her fingers. What did Peridot do instead? Took an interest in her, took away her bonds, humored her opinion of Earth.

That doesn’t automatically make her a good person, but after it all, Pearl is irritated that Peridot has to deal with this treatment. She was alone on this ship with Jasper before - aside from one prisoner - alone and being slapped around and groped and who knows what else. Pearl returns from the bridge before she hears more than she’s capable of repressing.

When Peridot finally returns, she’s haggard. Pearl opens her arms, but she’s still surprised when Peridot collapses into her. She sobs into Pearl’s chest. Pearl doesn’t speak and strokes her hair. She leans against the console, holding Peridot tight. Once the tears have slowed, Pearl lifts Peridot’s chin. She cups her cheek and kisses her, deep and lingering. She slips her tongue past Peridot’s lips, which isn’t denied. 

Peridot lifts Pearl off the floor and places her on the console, kissing her fervently with little moans escaping her. Pearl wraps her legs around Peridot’s waist. Realistically, she knows this isn’t meant to last. Whether they escape, save Earth, or they’re chartered to Homeworld. At the moment, they’re bound to each other by the threads of need - the need for distraction, the need to escape their unique troubles and worries. Were Pearl to apply logic to this, she knows her actions are questionable, probably bordering on terrible.

The gem she’s making out with, while she has begun questioning all that she’s known, hasn’t openly denounced that way of life. Pearl thinks Peridot is smart enough to recognize this as well, but for the moment, they can share this breath of escapism. 

The console makes a beeping noise. Peridot must assume they’re the cause, as she takes Pearl off it. Pearl stays in place with her legs, while Peridot brings a hand attachment to her back, delivering firm strokes up and down. They don’t break from their mutual misery fueled kissing. It beeps louder, insistent. Peridot sets Pearl on the floor. 

“I swear if Jasper broke something again with her reckless violent outbursts…”

Peridot examines the alert. She swipes through the live footage for the prisoners.

Steven is awake, and he doesn’t look well. Peridot pressed a few buttons and appeared puzzled. “What is wrong with him? The gem half seems fine but his organic half… is acting… weird.”

Pearl grasps Peridot’s shoulders, not worrying for now about the amount of familiarity is suddenly between them. Peridot’s cheeks flush, possibly at the casual proximity.

“You have to give him food and water. He needs to ingest these things to keep his body healthy.”

“Er… the only consumable thing I know we have on this ship is a tonic for gems. It’s… it assists the form in relaxing or healing and makes you mentally feel as light as a feather.”

Pearl decides to dodge addressing the foul implications of that statement. She produces a sandwich, some fruit, and a bottle of water from her gem. She had grabbed them on Earth while Peridot was not paying attention. Peridot takes it in a tractor beam.

“If you deem it necessary -”

“Yes.”

Pearl keeps an eye on the screens. The microphone is off though, and she can’t figure out how to switch it on. She simply observes at Peridot enters the cell and passes the food to Steven. He eagerly eats it, which Peridot appears disgusted and alarmed by. Despite this, she tries a strawberry that’s offered to her, and she seems pleased by the flavor. Pearl zooms the camera in. She’s a little ashamed that her eyes are drawn to her lips and the pinkish-red residue left behind. Peridot has been gone for a few minutes, and Pearl is still consumed by her desire.

Peridot doesn’t leave after Steven’s condition has improved. Her mouth moves, and based on her expression, she’s asking him something. Pearl is entranced, watching as the two spend a while talking to each other. When Peridot leaves, she has a satisfied expression.

Peridot returns the bridge. She pauses with arms behind her back. She asks Pearl in a polite tone, “Will you join me in my chamber?”

Pearl nods and follows Peridot to her room. Peridot collapses on her lounge. Pearl slots behind her and wraps an arm around her middle. Her touch is light, giving Peridot the chance to refuse. She threads the fingers of her other hand in Peridot’s hair. They quietly rest. As an Earth day passes somewhere below, Peridot resumes various work, display screen surrounding her. Pearl sits against the wall, staring at nothing in particular.

She puts her forehead on Pearl’s chest and her body goes slack. Pearl places her hands on Peridot’s hips, careful to not make her feel trapped. Peridot’s arms cross under Pearl’s to brace behind her. Peridot sighs and nuzzles her. Pearl wonders what she’s gotten herself into. Peridot looks so innocent and sweet in this state… but is she qualified to be set on the path of a Crystal Gem? At her best, Peridot seems like she would be a formidable adversary despite her primary nature not being combative. She’s tricky, and Pearl has to remain alert in case this is an elaborate ruse. It’s a bit paranoid, but she didn’t survive the war through unconditional trust for every gem that joined their ranks. 

Pearl grasps her hips and cautiously guides her forward. Pearl lays back, legs unfurling, as Peridot climbs on top of her. Through the contact with not an inch between their forms, Pearl senses how Peridot is motionless and taut as a bowstring. 

“You can relax,” Pearl suggests. “Nothing bad will happen from enjoying this. Unless you’re not enjoying this… then we can do… something else.”

“It’s just… I’m used to physical contact being… this is _nice_. I like it. Is it possible to have yearned for something you didn’t know you were missing?” Peridot murmurs, “I don’t think I’d rather be anywhere else… without you.”

Peridot sounds genuine. Pearl does believe Peridot has grown fond of her, but what is the cost? It doesn’t mean she’ll change her mind about the Earth or Homeworld. There’s no guarantee that love can affect her indoctorined attitude. At this point, Pearl is certain what began as a casual bed share has turned into a full blown snuggle session. Pearl allows her eyes to slide closed as she strokes Peridot between the shoulders. They snap open with the sensation of lips on her neck.

“Can I kiss here?”

Pearl makes an affirmative sound, not trusting that she’ll be able to form a coherent sentence. She tries to maintain mental distance, even as Peridot’s fingers stroke her legs and sides. The metallic appendages have an almost undetectable humming buzz to them. Peridot pauses and licks her lips. 

“If - if you don’t want this you’re free to leave, Pearl, I - I won’t make you pay, or take it out on your friends. I can only give you my word, it’s probably not worth much but I -”

Pearl grasps Peridot’s hair and brings her head down so their lips meet. After a moment of tame kissing, Pearl slithers past her lips to taste her and to dance with tongues. Pearl grasps Peridot’s hips tighter. Her arousal makes itself known as her own hips jerk, as much as they can beneath Peridot’s weight. Her form is dense, despite that she seems to lack raw physical strength. Hands and fingers melt into a blur of exploratory touches. Pearl keeps her motions slow and thoughtful, as not to startle her. Pearl snakes her hand between their bodies. Peridot breaks the kiss to mouth at Pearl’s gemstone.

Pearl shivers. Since she had held out for so long under the impression Rose would eventually choose her, intimacy with anyone else has been almost nonexistent. She definitely didn’t push this kind of boundary with Rose either. Yet here she is, with a Homeworld gem that’s keeping her friends prisoner. She doesn’t want to know what Rose would think, and Pearl doesn’t want to think about her in general. 

She palms Peridot’s crotch - though it lacks defining characteristics like most organics have, it’s still an erogenous zone for many gems. Peridot is apparently one of those gems. She mewls and grinds against Pearl. She continues to keen in between hitches of breath as Pearl also gives attention to her neck - licking and nipping the area. 

Eventually, they become so vigorously amorous that they accidentally roll off the lounge. They manage to brace each other, and it does little to break their stride. In the haze of mindless lust, they scramble back into position - not bothering to climb off the floor - and lock lips with renewed fervor.

Since gems only reach a peak when they _decide_ they’re done, this kind of thing could go on for ages. There are responsibilities and a temperamental Quartz shipmate to consider - not to mention they haven’t truly discussed the whole Cluster situation. Pearl separates them, her hands bracing on Peridot’s shoulders. Peridot is panting and quivering, the look in her eyes suggesting that she is eager for more.

Pearl says, “You should… probably get back on task.”

Pearl smooths her hair and helps Peridot stand. They exit the room to the bridge. Peridot continuously glances at Pearl with a smile plastered. Pearl blushes, unaccustomed to having affections reciprocated, much less on open display.

After doing a quick system check, Peridot mutters, “I’m going to… speak with the prisoners. I won’t hurt them… I promise. I’ll leave on the screens and the microphone, so you can bear witness.”

The first one she approaches is Ruby, who is in a sullen state that makes Pearl’s heart sore. 

“What do you want,” Ruby murmurs in a defeated tone. 

She’s pressed against the wall with arms crossed. The speaker also has the distant sound of someone singing wordlessly. That would be Sapphire. Ruby is probably desperate and aching to be with her.

“I want to know about fusion, what it means to you. Is it just a battle tactic, or is it another strange symbol of affection?”

Ruby doesn’t look at Peridot, but her face scrunches. “Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about… rotten Diamond devoted oppressor…”

Ruby continues, “But we aren’t only fused in battle, we’re fused all the time. You better not have hurt her or you’ll pay. I - I need her, I want -”

Ruby covers her mouth with both hands, probably afraid of revealing too much. Peridot hums.

“So the two of you are in some kind of symbiotic pair bond?”

Ruby drops her hands and caves. “It’s called love… you… you’re just a hater!”

“Love?” Peridot stares at her floating fingers and wiggles them. 

“Yeah!” Ruby stands up and punches the wall several times. “When you have these… strong feelings for someone! You always want to be together, you’d do anything for them… they’re your whole world and it’d be hard to care about anything else, if they weren’t in it. Do what you want to me and leave her alone!”

Peridot murmurs, “I’m not going to do anything to either of you.”

“That’s what you want us to think,” Ruby gripes suspiciously. She plops down, facing away from Peridot, and crosses her arms. It’s a clear indication of _this conversation is over. _

Peridot’s further attempts with the other gems are fruitless. Sapphire is cryptic and evasive, Lapis just lays curled in the corner, ignoring her. Amethyst throws a fit, screaming insults that make Pearl’s cheeks heat to listen to such vehement and creative language. She doesn’t blame any of them, and Peridot doesn’t seem to have a grudge toward the recalcitrant imprisoned gems. 

Then, Peridot backtracks to Ruby. Pearl’s mouth falls open as Peridot enters the cell. She puts Ruby in the power nulling cuffs and drags her down the corridor kicking and protesting. She opens Sapphire’s cell and quickly shoves Ruby inside so she can put the disruption field back in place. They greet and embrace tearfully. Pearl’s own cheeks become wet at the sight of their love. Peridot’s face flushes dark green when Sapphire lifts her hair to look at Peridot - a _knowing_ look as though she’s staring right through Peridot’s gemstone. It’s familiar to Pearl.

The second that Peridot has her back turned, Sapphire begins using her freezing powers on the wrist bands. It seems to be working, albeit gradual. They must keep powers in but not protect from out. Peridot would never - is it false negligence?

Pearl experiences a surge of bright, raw hope. Perhaps this is part of a plot. If the containment field was disabled, Garnet would be on the loose. On the other screen, Pearl has Steven on display. Her eyes widen as he puts his hand through the field unharmed. He jerks away when Jasper passes. He stands right short of contact with the field and tilts his head as though listening. Does he wait for a signal? Did he and Peridot plan something together? 

Pearl stares at her own reflection in the window to outer space. If she had an organic heart, it would be rapidly beating from her sudden exhilaration. She knows the look of a carefully laid strategy, and she gets the sense that all the pieces are nearly locked where they belong. 

That, or she’s officially lost her mind.

Jasper enters the bridge as Peridot is leaving the vicinity of Sapphire’s cell. Pearl jumps and shuts off the screens. If Peridot talks like that to anyone else, Pearl doesn’t want her to get in trouble. This feels like progress.

Jasper demands, “Where is she.”

Playing dumb seems like the best option here, though it pains her. She does the Diamond salute, “Most noble and powerful Jasper, my Peridot has gone to run some errands. She will return shortly and be at your behest.”

“So she _has_ gotten to you? Surprising. What did she do I wonder,” Jasper says, “to get you to bend to her will? Rose Quartz’s defective, renegade Pearl was famous during the war for her unflappable manner and defiance even in the face of Homeworld’s best.”

Pearl detests the feral grin that Jasper wears. 

“My Peridot is highly capable and not to be underestimated,” Pearl says in monotone. This facade hurts to her core, but she has to keep Jasper distracted.

As expected, Jasper advances on her. “Has she made full use of you yet? I doubt it was anything that could even make a Ruby blush.”

Jasper slams her palm against the wall. With the other, she grips Pearl’s waist and pins her. Pearl stays limp for the moment, her expression blank. It’s best not to exacerbate the situation. She’s more likely to get out of this if Jasper doesn’t expect a fight from her.

“My Peridot -”

“Get away from her!”

Pearl peers over Jasper’s shoulder as Jasper turns to look at the door way. Peridot stands there, legs spread and energy blaster pointed her. Jasper seems unimpressed, and she laughs.

“You wouldn’t shoot me. Look at how possessive you are, but I’d bet my gemstone you haven’t touched her, you’re such a prude.”

“Try me.”

Jasper slides Pearl up the wall and tugs at one of her legs. “I could snap you like a twig… or hold you on the edge of anguish, begging for death… yet pleading for more…”

Pearl summons her spear and slices it across Jasper’s face. Jasper stumbles backwards, and Pearl flips out of her initial reach. Jasper catches up with her. Pearl manages to dodge as she charges with her helmet, but Jasper grabs her by the leg and drags her along the ground.

“Of course! You’re not broken as I thought, I _knew_ this pathetic Peridot wasn’t capable of such authority. But I … I will _crush_this disobedience out of you…”

“You will not harm Pearl!” Jasper is hit by an energy blast, slamming her into a side of the console. Alarms begin blaring, apparently one of the ship’s operations has been damaged. “And I’m finished being your plaything!”

Pearl grips Peridot’s arm and stands. They stare at Jasper. Pearl is uncertain of what to do next. Peridot bodily throws herself into the console and rapidly presses a combination of buttons. Pearl clings to her spear, pointing it in front of her as she covers Peridot’s back.

The system intones in a voice that closely matches Peridot’s, **‘Cells A4, C3, J9, and M2 have been disabled. Warning: the prisoners have been released.’**

Pearl glances over the screen. Amethyst, Ruby, Sapphire, Steven, and Lapis Lazuli are all free. Pearl gapes at Peridot, who dives across the floor to avoid a swing from Jasper. Pearl blocks another one and rolls out of the way of her charging forward. 

She clings to Peridot’s arms and says, “Will you fuse with me again? You can say no. I won’t make you.”

Peridot’s eyes widened. “Before… we didn’t have to fight… could she even hold her own against an expert combatant like Jasper?”

“Regardless, we’ll have a better chance against her.”

They dance, controlled, concise motions due to the urgency.

Something inside of her clicks. Aventurine materializes and summons her spear. She electrifies it through her fingers. She fends off Jasper and gets through the door. She slips around the corner, and Jasper runs past. The fusion takes a quick peek to see that the cuffs lay on the floor in a disabled cell, half-melted and coated with ice. Ruby and Sapphire are fully reunited, fused into Garnet. She calls out to Jasper, prepared to face her down.

Amethyst and Steven aren’t with her, but Aventurine just has to hope they’re alright and they’ll figure it out. She has a plan forming, though she can feel Peridot’s presence, and she doesn’t know if she can get her to agree. 

_We have to get to Earth._

**Why? Shouldn’t we help Garnet?**

_Just trust me. _

Aventurine is able to barely fit into the mini-ship and pilots it to the beach. To no one’s surprise, the ship suddenly enters a nose dive toward Earth. Along with releasing the prisoners, Peridot had sabotaged the controls and engine.

Aventurine lifts one of her hands. 

**Don’t blast it!**

_That’s not what I’m doing. Concentrate. _

**Are you trying to stop the ship midair? I don’t have that power.**

_But you do. Do you remember the dagger I threw at you? It should have hit you, but it curved away from you. It didn’t look like you did anything… but you did._

**You’re betting our chances on a hypothesis? On the off chance I have some kind of latent ability? What makes you think I can control it?!**

_Calm down. Breathe and feel the metal as though you’re holding it your palms. Breathe and let go of all other thoughts. Remember, you’re not alone. I’m here. _

** _We can do this together._ **

“I can do this,” Aventurine murmurs. “I’m strong enough.”

She deactivates the arm attachments to expose her hands. 

Aventurine spreads her fingers. She lifts another hand and curls the fingers on that. The ship rumbles to a halt maybe a mile or so above her head. Her eyes widen in amazement. Three escape pods leave the ship and make shaky landings into the beach sand. Aventurine spares them a glance. Garnet emerges from one, holding a squirming, disgruntled Lapis. 

Lapis shouts, “I told you to leave me behind!”

From the other, there’s Steven and Amethyst, both looking worse for wear but bright eyed.

Aventurine closes her fingers to resemble fists and holds them parallel. In a sharp jerk, she spreads them in a wide arc. The ship is ripped apart, pieces crashing into the ocean. Aventurine releases her hold on the metal elements, and the remaining bit falls. 

Jasper, in the mode of dash spinning, slams into the beach. The Crystal Gems are blown away by the impact. They scramble for purchase and group together. Amethyst tugs out her whip, and Garnet gets into a battle stance. Lapis crouches behind Steven, who raises his shield. 

Aventurine raises her chin and does a spinning flip through the air to land between Jasper and the rest of the gems. She can feel their stares, but it’s best to ignore them for now. Aventurine twists one of her hands as Jasper charges. The sand swallows Jasper to the chest. She claws outward, trying to escape. Aventurine raises her arms, and enormous pairs of sandy hands spring from the beach in response. She slaps her palms together, and the sand wraps around Jasper. Aventurine squeezes until Jasper quits struggling and goes limp. 

Aventurine says, “Who’s… the pathetic… and weak… one… now?”

She pulls out her spear and taps it against her leg, sending a current through it. She aims it directly over Jasper’s gemstone. Jasper’s expression contorts, but it isn’t rage or fear, it’s challenge. A ball of energy takes shape at the spear tip, prepared to blast the gem to smithereens. 

“Show them all who you really are,” Jasper growls. “If you have the guts. Maybe you’ll actually impress someone for once.”

**She deserves to be shattered! **

_Don’t do this. Jasper would destroy a gem she hates given the opportunity, don’t be like her._

**I’m not. Is it worth the risk, jailing her? What if she escapes? **

_Then we’ll deal with it, all of us, the Crystal Gems._

**I envy your idealism. **

_It’s hard won. I didn’t always believe gems could change so drastically. _

** _We can be the change we want to see in her, and gems like her._ **

The voice that belongs to neither Peridot nor Pearl, bitter and refined, asserts, “You don’t know me at all, and I don’t need your respect. It’s great to be me, and you wish you could be _this_ magnificent.”

The sand melts into the beach as Aventurine takes out another spear and electrifies it. She twirls them between her fingers and stabs them both into Jasper’s back. Her form pops. Garnet slides across the sand and catches the falling gemstone. She instantly bubbles it and sends it away. She faces Aventurine, expression unreadable. Amethyst and Steven appear beside her, gawking at the fusion in front of them. She’s roughly two feet taller than Garnet, but some of that height is artificial.

_Hmmm… I still need answers about these things connected to our arms and legs._

**Limb enhancers.**

_No kidding. Exactly how much enhancement do they provide? What are they made of? Is this common in your Era of Homeworld? How do you control them?_

**I admit it alright! I’m short! I wasn’t joking about Homeworld being low on resources. Quit asking so many questions, or you'll unfuse us. **

There’s the impression of laughter within Aventurine's mind. _You’re tiny. Tiny Peridot. Tiny dot… _

**Shut up!**

_You can pick me up like it’s nothing… but I wonder if you can do that without the limb enhancers. She must be small enough for me to carry on my shoulders, if my calculations are accurate._

**If you try to carry me, it will be the last thing you ever do. I don’t care how fancy and cute this Pearl is, I will not have my dignity tarnished.**

_Cute?_

**Cute as in a smartass.**

_So I’m smart and cute, is what I’m getting._

**Argh you’re impossible!**

The inner voices settle down. Steven is the first to recover from the overload and end the silent stare down between Aventurine and the Crystal Gems.

“Hey, you’re a fusion? It’s nice to meet you! Thanks for helping us.”

Aventurine shakily offers, “Er, hello. I’m… I’m Aventurine. No one is hurt… right?”

“Uh, I don’t think so,” Steven says, glancing around. 

Garnet moves in front of him. Her visor blocks her eyes from view, but Aventurine gets the feeling that Garnet’s gaze hasn’t left her at all. Amethyst tightly clenches her whip and doesn’t stand down, despite the threat being neutralized.

**_Maybe?_** **_Maybe I am the threat..._**

**They must think we’re insane. I’m your jailer!**

_You’re so much more and you know it. They must see that, in Aventurine._

** _They won’t stop staring. I don’t like it._ **

_Calm down, we can sort this out -_

**Don’t tell me what to do! They’re your friends but I’m their enemy! Garnet is a fusion of love, she must be horrified… probably thinks I’ve… I’ve ** ** _used_ ** ** you. **

_That’s ridiculous! You’re fretting over nothing - I feel like it’s ironic that this is my stance..._

**And you’re not comprehending the imperativeness of the situation!**

Aventurine grabs her head, overwhelmed by the mental clashing of her components. Her form is destabilized. Pearl catches herself, landing with grace. The attachments, suddenly losing their new host, fall around her. Pearl flips out her arms and catches Peridot, amused to find herself holding the gem in bridal style. Peridot’s eyes are cracked open, and she gives Pearl a grumpy expression. 

Her words though, are soft. “Did we do it?”

“Fuck yeah we did,” Pearl says, keeping her voice low. “Thank you.”

Then, Peridot’s eyes slip closed, and the hand clinging to Pearl’s shoulder goes limp. She seems to be unconscious - sometimes possible though gems don’t usually know how to naturally sleep like Steven. Fusion again, for only the second time ever, in such a stressful situation has obviously taken a severe toll on her, mentally and physically. She fits in the curve of Pearl’s arms as if she was purposed for that all along. Pearl muses. _She is quite small._She’s strangely endeared by Peridot’s relatively diminutive form. She can only imagine the outrage she’d get from Peridot if she mentioned that to her face. Garnet approaches them, with Amethyst, Steven, and Lapis Lazuli - whose hand is held tightly by Steven - not far behind. 

Steven says, “Are you okay? You were fused with her? That’s awesome!”

Amethyst kicks a rock and punches the sand. Pearl twitches, surprised at the outburst. Amethyst shouts, “No it’s not! How could you fuse with _her_ after what she did? Was there… no other option?”

Pearl defends, “She was willing. She’s the one who released you and set the ship on a downward spiral. We had to get away from Jasper, and I considered that it might be easier to do so as a fusion.”

Steven plucks one of the enhancements off the ground. “What’s this?”

Amethyst’s expression morphs into being grossed out and knocks it out of Steven’s hand. “Don’t… touch her bits.”

“Not part of her body,” Pearl reassures. “They’re limb enhancers meant to supply Peridots of this one’s batch with height and technology. They were… made poorly, in a manner of speaking, due to dwindling resources on Homeworld… as I understand it.”

“Boo-hoo,” Amethyst remarks. “So she’s actually a runt, like Jasper called _me_. That’s kind of ironic.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Pearl says. “You’re perfect -”

“The way I am, yeah, yeah, I know.”

They all trudge tiredly back to the house. Steven’s phone rings, but he shoves it under his pillow. Lapis sits on the floor at the foot of his bed and hides her head in her arms. Garnet leaves to fetch the people of Beach City, to let them know it’s safe to return soon. Amethyst paces in circles, eating. Pearl doesn’t know what exactly has her so agitated. Pearl places Peridot on the couch. She crouches and tenderly strokes her forehead. She jumps at the sound of Amethyst’s voice behind her.

“Do you care about her? _Why?_”

“I spent a lot of… time with her, getting to know her. I can’t quite explain it, but we have reached an understanding, formed a connection -”

“How the hell can you even be around her! Or look at her! You don’t owe this loyalist bastard a twice-damned thing you know.”

“Are you still angry about the interrogation? She-”

“She violated you. I don’t care who she is or what has happened in her life, I don’t care if she went to our side in the end... she doesn’t deserve your sympathy after that.”

Pearl stares as her mind reels. “Amethyst… what makes you think… she never laid a hand on me, not … not like that.”

Pearl decides it would be optimal not to mention that she’s intensely made out with Peridot or fused with her once before for purposes not related to battle. That would not be well received at the moment.

Amethyst angrily wipes her tears and sniffles. “She - she didn’t? But. You’re lying you have to be, she told me -”

Peridot stirs. She sits up and rubs her head. “That was trip. Wow… Pearl, I just want you to know… disagreements aside, I love our… fusion.”

Amethyst and Peridot lock eyes. All hell breaks loose. Amethyst shoves past Pearl with a war cry and leaps onto the couch. Peridot screeches with fear and clambers away on all fours. Amethyst chases her up the stairs. Peridot ends up falling over the edge and landing in a heap. She screams when Amethyst’s whip cracks near her face. She barrels away. Pearl inserts herself into the space between them, wielding her spear. Amethyst stares at the end of it in utter shock.

“What has she_ to you? Why are you _protecting_ her?!”_

__

__

Peridot cowers. Pearl can feel her shaking where she clings to Pearl’s leg. On a mostly strange planet, probably realizing her limb enhancers aren’t close by, being chased around by a furious rebel gem, she must be terrified. Garnet had her limb enhancers bubbled. Pearl doesn’t blame them for not fully trusting Peridot yet, but this is ridiculous.

__

__

“She’s my friend,” Pearl admits, though it’s definitely something a little more than that. She isn’t ready to face it. Peridot needs time to cope with her new situation and surroundings before they can even pursue that kind of relationship.

__

__

“She was our ally.” Pearl says, “She has done nothing to provoke you since she helped save us.”

__

__

“She - she forced you to - to -” Amethyst tugs on her hair. “Don’t make me say it! I know what I heard, she’d told me she’d make you submit, she’d _use_ you. I know what that means I’m not stupid. Rose explained… that sometimes certain gems… they… think that they have the right to another gem’s body. To do what they want no matter what.”

__

__

Pearl is too dismayed to immediately respond.

__

__

Amethyst adds, “Somehow, she’s messed with your head. Did she make you think you wanted it or something?”

__

__

Peridot carefully steps forward. She puts a hand on Pearl’s spear. Pearl is uncertain, but she lowers her weapon. “Please don’t fight because of me.”

__

__

However, she stomps in front of Amethyst and proceeds to lose her cool. Peridot practically vibrates with rage as she yells, “Are you joking me? You don’t know anything! How could you think I would do something so heinous to anyone! I won’t tolerate this slander! You’ve been swearing at me since the ship, I tried to talk to you _then_ …but you told me to go fuck myself whatever that means!”

__

__

Pearl has no idea how someone the size of Peridot can produce so much wrath in such a short period of time. Amethyst tilts her head. Her arm is limp, whip draped across the floor. She doesn’t seem to know what to do with Peridot now. No one would be able to get a word in edgewise anyway. 

__

__

Peridot, her voice shrill, explains, “I was exaggerating, you clod, they were lies. Meaningless threats to unnerve you! Like maybe you’d cooperate if you thought you could trade information for her safety.”

__

__

Steven, who has been quietly observing in stunned silence chimed in, “Aww, she’s like an angry little slice of pie! That must be it… Pearl did say she likes pie…”

__

__

Steven is aiming this at Lapis and nudges her. Lapis lifts her head for a moment, likely to check a second war isn’t happening, and then she goes back to ignoring the scene. Pearl blushes at Steven’s statement. Steven is the least likely to be onto her, but still it’s stalking too close to the truth of the matter. At the least, she does _like_ Peridot. She hopes this allegiance isn’t temporary, now that Pearl has tasted mutuality. Pearl doesn’t know how she’d handle losing her.

__

__

“Dumbass,” Amethyst drawls to Peridot. “It didn’t work.”

__

__

Peridot drops her arms to her sides, expression sour. “I am aware. It was a miscalculation. I made an error in judging any of you.”

__

__

“Let me talk to you for a moment,” Pearl says to Amethyst. “Steven, keep an eye on Peridot.”

__

__

Steven gestures to Peridot. After a moment of hesitation, Peridot climbs up the stairs again. She sits on the bed and leans her head on his shoulder as he flips on the TV. Pearl notes they seem at ease with each other - must be from when Peridot visited him. Lapis tenses and glares at Peridot, but she doesn’t protest to the proximity. Steven leans over the edge of the bed and whispers something to Lapis, Pearl would guess he’s trying to reassure her. Peridot just watches with wide eyes.

__

__

Pearl pulls Amethyst aside.

__

__

“I appreciate your concern, really it would mean a lot if it were true but… Peridot was never violent toward me, despite the countless opportunities she had. Listen… _I’m_ not the one who’s the victim here. I’m not the one who was stuck on a ship with… a _gem like that_.” Pearl attempts to vaguely imitate Jasper’s posture.

__

__

Amethyst’s expression is slack as she’s probably trying to work out what Pearl means, without Pearl outright stating it. She dislikes revealing that bit of information without permission, but hopefully Peridot will understand it’s necessary. She’d hate to bring it up to Peridot right now just for that reason.

__

__

The realization dawns on Amethyst. Her eyes widen, then she grimaces. “You mean Jasper…”

__

__

“She was… vicious. She assaulted Peridot, many times… it was bad. To Jasper, Peridot was nothing but a tool, one which she could use for her own sick enjoyment.”

__

__

“Dude that’s messed up,” Amethyst mumbles, staring at her feet. “I wouldn’t have guessed. She acts so cool and confident…”

__

__

Half an hour later, Steven is asleep. Garnet has returned. Amethyst is curled up on the couch, likely trying to process the recent onslaught of events and information.

__

__

Garnet reveals, “On the ship, Sapphire had a vision… which suggested Peridot could be the key to us getting free. She also saw…”

__

__

Garnet leaves it hanging. They both know what it means - Pearl is uncertain whether she’s indicating the fusion, their physical displays of affection, or both, though. The details aren’t important. 

__

__

Pearl interjects, “So you know. I’m not going to… Peridot’s going to need space and time to wrap her mind around this I think. What went on between us… it was a product of the situation, the pressure, the need for comfort and companionship. It could be revisited in the future, but it would have to be a … a fresh start. After she finds out who she wants to be on Earth, finds her place among us.”

__

__

Garnet adjusts her visor. “Of course. I’m not judging you, Pearl. I’m sure you realized the risk you were taking with Peridot, and I think it was ultimately wise. You can’t control that you fell in love with her.”

__

__

Pearl stutters, “In - I’m not - I wouldn’t say I’m -”

__

__

Garnet lowers her visor, fixing her third eye on Pearl. Pearl sighs. She isn’t about to argue with future vision. Everything is confusing, and Pearl feels like a fool, a lovesick fool. 

__

__

“I didn’t think I could ever feel that way again… and it figures it would be this complicated.”

__

__

“You’ll figure it out.”

__

__

Their attention is drawn to Amethyst, who cuts Peridot off from walking toward the door. 

__

__

“I’m not running off,” Peridot says. “I want to… look at the ocean. Don’t you ever just want to be wherever you are and not worry about the… complications.”

__

__

Pearl is touched by her invocation of the song. 

__

__

“I’m not stopping you.” Amethyst groans and rubs her face. “I’m not good at this. Look, I’m sorry. I - I feel terrible for accusing you of doing something that… that you were practically a victim of…”

__

__

Peridot doesn’t appear surprised that she knows. “It’s not impossible that I could’ve treated others how I was treated, but it _never_ appealed to me. I don’t even get why… why anyone… I prefer being wanted. If someone doesn’t… want me, I can’t change that, and I wouldn’t blame them.”

__

__

Peridot scans the group in front of her, expression contorted with a mixture of emotions that Pearl can’t completely decipher. However, she can read the significance of the look. She opens her mouth, but it’s Garnet who chimes in.

__

__

“It won’t be an easy road. You have a lot of work to do, if you’re going to earn your place here, if you want it,” Garnet says. Peridot gives her a solemn nod.

__

__

“For once I… _want_ to prove myself. Not just because I think it’s my duty to perform to the best that I am capable. I hope I can… improve… and…” Peridot glances at Steven. He gives her an encouraging thumb in the air. “Change.”

__

__

Pearl goes over. Though her most prominent urge is to kiss her, she embraces Peridot. This time, Peridot loops her arms around Pearl and squeezes. She sighs into her shoulder. Peridot continues, “I hope I can be someone that I can be proud of. Whoever it is.”

__

__

“I believe in you,” Pearl murmurs. “You can stop drifting and belong somewhere… with us. With me.”

__

__

“I would like that.”

__


End file.
